The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall into My Mind)
| Format = CD single CD maxi-single 7" 12" | Recorded = 1994 | Genre = House | Length = 14:51 (original version) 3:24 (radio edit) | Label = Positiva Henry Street Music | Writer = Kenny "Dope" Gonzalez Danny Seraphine David Hawk Wolinski | Producer = Kenny "Dope" Gonzalez | Certification = | Last single = "Whew" (1994) | This single = "The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall into My Mind)" (1995) | Next single = "Come and Be Gone" (1995) | Misc = }} }} "The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall into My Mind)" is a house music track by The Bucketheads, released in 1995. "The Bomb!" was later dubbed into the project's sole album All in the Mind. It was a commercial hit in the UK in winter/spring 1995, reaching No. 5 on the singles chart, while it peaked in the US at No. 49 on the Billboard Hot 100. Background and release Produced by Masters at Work member Kenny "Dope" Gonzalez, and featuring samples from Chicago's 1979 track "Street Player," the subtitle of the song is a mondegreen; the actual lyrics taken from the sample are "Street sounds swirling through my mind..." Also sampled is a loop from "Holy Ghost" from the album "Money Talks" by The Bar-Kays. The accompanying video was featured on the Beavis and Butt-head episode "Prank Call," on January 28, 1996. The track once served as the entrance music for former World bantamweight and featherweight boxing champion Prince Naseem Hamed, and is featured on the soundtrack for the 2010 film The Switch. Impact and legacy Mixmag ranked the song number 60 in its 100 Greatest Dance Singles Of All Time list in 1996, adding: "A quarter of an hour's worth of mirrorball mayhem, Kenny 'Dope' Gonzales' The Bomb is the ultimate disco cutup track. Shatteringly simple, the genius of The Bomb lies in the way it builds up your anticipation with a protracted burst of hard jacking drums and atonal honking before the perfect disco sample soars away into the distance. A massive hit when Positiva licensed it in early 1995, The Bomb kick-started the trend for raiding old disco 12s. Dozens of producers followed its lead, but none of them ever equalled the definitive original article." DJ Magazine ranked it number 95 in their list of Top 100 Club Tunes in 1998. Slant Magazine ranked the song 65th in its 100 Greatest Dance Songs list in 2006. The Guardian featured the song on their A history of modern music: Dance in 2011. MTV Dance placed "The Bomb!" at #10 in their list of The 100 Biggest 90's Dance Anthems Of All Time in November 2011.MTV Dance Tuesday 27.12.2011 Track listings ; CD single # "The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall into My Mind)" (radio edit) – 3:22 # "The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall into My Mind)" – 14:51 ; CD maxi - UK # "The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall into My Mind)" (radio edit) – 3:22 # "The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall into My Mind)" – 14:51 # "The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall into My Mind)" (Armand Van Helden re-edit) – 8:03 ; CD maxi - U.S. # "The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall into My Mind)" (radio edit) – 3:24 # "The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall into My Mind)" (Kenny Dope remix) – 4:32 # "The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall into My Mind)" (jinxx remix) – 5:02 # "The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall into My Mind)" (bonus beats) – 5:06 ; 7" single # "The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall into My Mind)" (radio edit) – 3:22 # "The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall into My Mind)" (Armand Van Helden re-edit) – 8:03 ; 12" maxi 1 - UK # "The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall into My Mind)" – 13:58 # "I Wanna Know" – 7:15 # "The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall into My Mind)" (radio edit) – 3:22 ; 12" maxi 2 - UK # "The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall into My Mind)" – 14:51 # "The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall into My Mind)" (Armand Van Helden re-edit) – 8:03 # "I Wanna Know" – 7:15 ; 12" maxi - US # "The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall into My Mind)" (original mix) # "The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall into My Mind)" (Johnick Radio Edit) # "The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall into My Mind)" (bonus beats) Charts and sales Peak positions Year-end charts Certifications Chart successions References Category:1995 singles Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Electronic songs Category:House music songs Category:The Bucketheads songs Category:Mondegreens Category:1994 songs Category:Songs written by Hawk Wolinski Category:Songs written by Danny Seraphine Category:Chicago (band) songs